neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnapped
'Kidnapped '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Ram the car to rescue Lis *Take Lis back to her house Script ''Neil walks up to Lis' house and as he walks up to it, he is met with a Neo-Nazi carrying Lis, with duct tape over her mouth, out of the house in a chokehold. As Neil and the Nazi speak, Lis tries to call out to Neil, albeit muffled 'Neil: '''Who the fuck're you? ''The nazi pulls out a handgun and continues to walk to his vehicle as he speaks to Neil, who now has his arms partially raised 'Nazi: '''This don't concern you old man, you better fuck off right now or you're gonna see something you don't wanna see! ''Once the Nazi puts Lis in his car and he enters the car, Neil runs over to a nearby car and breaks into it as the Nazi's car drives away The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to ram the Nazi's car to rescue Lis The player rams the car to the point where it is smoking. After doing so, Lis exits the vehicle and enters Neil's. While doing so, Lis yells out to them 'Lis: '''You fucking suck! Even a guy with a mullet can kick your ass! ''Lis enters Neil's car. The player is instructed to take Lis back to her house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Holy fuck Neil, thanks for the save! Now take me back to my place, yeah? '''Neil: '''Sure, what was all that about? '''Lis: '''All what? '''Neil: '''You know...that skinhead guy dragging you out of your house and kidnapping you- '''Lis: '''Ahh, that. Just some stupid neo-nazi I used to know. '''Neil: '''Used to? '''Lis: '''Yeah. Long story short, I meet these guys in high school who say they're German, turns out they were Neo-Nazis. I date one of them because he seemed nice, turns out he screwed me over, and three years later he still can't get over it. '''Neil: '''Was that him? '''Lis: '''Nah, just some cunt. '''Neil: '''Kids these days, you know? Back in my day you just had jocks and nerds. Nowadays you have potential school shooters, skinheads, goths- '''Lis: '''Ah, we didn't have goths. I mean, we had one, but her dad was in the mob and I guess they went into some witness protection shit. '''Neil: '''That's gotta be some spooky shit. Closest thing we had to that was some nerd kid who burned down half the gym with a bottle rocket. ''The player arrives at Lis' house. Upon arrival, Lis & Neil make conversation 'Neil: '''Here we are. Lock your doors, bolt your windows, duck and cover, all that old stuff. Just keep your head and stuff- '''Lis: '''Hell no! I'm going after this dude. You wanna help? '''Neil: '''Uh...sure that's smart? '''Lis: '''Only good nazi's a dead nazi. '''Neil: '''Sure. Fuck it, I ain't got nothing better to do. '''Lis: '''Nice. Meet me here when you get a chance, because you and me, we're gonna kick ass. ''Lis exits Neil's car and walks into her house Mission passed